


In the jaws of a lion

by ScissorSheep



Series: Guns, Lace, Sweat, Heat [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Just Read it :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re a zebra with a lion’s jaws deep in your neck, a man with a gun pointed at his temple. Forgive me if I don’t entirely believe you.” Wash almost purred out gyrating his hips slowly against Simmons.</p>
<p>It was too much. Overwhelming in a rather masochistic way. He wanted more but couldn’t find the voice to speak. The thought of being so thoroughly dominated was a secret wish he held deep inside, burying it as deep as possible. Yes Simmons loved control. But giving up control he never necessarily possessed, rocketed heat through the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>Perhaps both men were out of their minds. It was nauseating that Wash so perfectly fit the other half of the red head’s puzzle. Simmons felt very sick and aroused all at once. And again the question of ‘how did this happen’ rolled around in his muddled brain.<br/>~~~<br/>Simmons interrupts Wash's training session and gets more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the jaws of a lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smallz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallz/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took me forever to post Smallz!! Lmao but as promised here is the Simmons/Wash fic you requested, I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Simmons took a deep breath. Nerves skittered left and right down his spine and through his entire body. His feet were firmly rooted to the floor, unable to bring himself to look away from the sight he saw before his emerald orbs. Just in front of him was Wash with his shirt wrapped around his glistening neck. His abs and muscles rolled with each bench press, small rivulets carved across his chest and caressed the fluttering muscles beneath. It was quite the sight to be seen. Blonde hair disheveled and molten steel eyes locked in a determined gaze.

Their eyes met and instantly Simmons felt his legs turn to Jello, nerves clogged Simmons’ throat and what was meant to be a coherent sentence turned into a rambling jumble of words and squeaks. Wash immediately stopped his workout raising an eyebrow at Simmons, a slightly amused look plastered to his face.

“Can I help you?” Wash grunted out softly as he did one more bench press before stopping and making his way to Simmons.

“I-I just had a question that I wanted to ask and Carolina said that you were here in the training room!” Simmons blurted out much too quickly, embarrassed that his voice rose about two entire octaves. The gorgeous sight of Wash’s glistening abs and biceps rolling and smoothing over and over again was a sight he wasn’t entirely prepared for. 

Damn and he had been doing so good in trying to forget that one night they spent together, He would never look at a gun the same way again. Actually he would never think of the color grey the same any more. The way Washington’s steel eyes bore into him made his spine shiver. Anything grey reminded him of the former Freelancer. 

It wasn’t as if Simmons hadn’t tried to forget about what happened. In truth he felt a little guilty and every time he saw the Freelancer, or anytime anyone mentioned him for that matter, nerves clogged his throat. That time had been hazy and dreamlike, sprung out of almost thin air.

Simmons would be lying if he said he never thought about that moment when he had “alone time”. The maroon soldier felt suffocated by Washington’s presence. It smothered him sometimes the way the molten orbs would fully capture his attention.

Neither of them had since spoken about the event and tensions clearly rose up between them even though they both made extreme efforts (sometimes) to avoid each other. The fact that after avoiding each other very blatantly had now finally collapsed around them created an aura around the room Simmons couldn't put his finger on. His mind stopped processing much besides the fact that Washington stood shirtless in front of him, sweat glistening attractively down his body.

“You’re so skittish around me now,” Wash cleared his voice awkwardly grabbing the shirt around his neck, “Is it because of what happened that one time?” Wash asked a bit more inquisitively as he gauged Simmons’ reaction.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about, and I don’t even remember what I had wanted to ask you in the first place.” Simmons stuttered out softly, immediately making his way for the door.

There was a firm body pressed against his back in an instant. Simmons froze immediately.

“What are you doing let me go!” Simmons groaned out frustrated.

“You’re afraid now aren’t you?” Wash breathed out a puff of air against Simmons’ ear who was now squirming in response.

“No.” Simmons firmly responded his voice a small whisper now unconsciously curving his body against the former freelancer’s solid body. 

The simulation trooper couldn’t help but wonder why everything always seemed so spontaneous with Wash. Granted he was brash at times and rude at others, the man acted on impulse on a rather regular basis. It seemed to be the driving force in everything Wash ever did, so perhaps living in the moment wasn’t especially bad. Simmons almost laughed out loud at just how different they were. The calculating kiss ass and the spontaneous warrior.

There was so much fluttering around Simmons’ mind. He did not, not to his knowledge anyway, have feelings for the blonde. Simmons was also pretty sure Wash held no personal feelings either. So then why the hell was this exact moment in time reminding him so similarly of their previous encounter? And perhaps the most important question amongst all others: why was he letting this happen?

Wash’s hand slipped up Simmons’ shirt, cupping the Dutch-Irish man’s neck. Lips pressed softly against his neck as the maroon soldier’s head was tilted to the side. 

There was a heat that raced through Simmons’ veins, his mind blanked at the marvelous feeling of Wash’s tongue flirting with his very sensitive pulse point. A deep moan of satisfaction hit the air and immediately the red head’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

“You know, you’re very easy to read sometimes.” Wash murmured his lips ghosting over a tendon before leaving small love bites.

“I-I’m not. And I’m not afraid of you.” Simmons bit out his face scrunched in an effort to prevent himself from getting hard.

“You’re a zebra with a lion’s jaws deep in your neck, a man with a gun pointed at his temple. Forgive me if I don’t entirely believe you.” Wash almost purred out gyrating his hips slowly against Simmons.

It was too much. Overwhelming in a rather masochistic way. He wanted more but couldn’t find the voice to speak. The thought of being so thoroughly dominated was a secret wish he held deep inside, burying it as deep as possible. Yes Simmons loved control. But giving up control he never necessarily possessed, rocketed heat through the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps both men were out of their minds. It was nauseating that Wash so perfectly fit the other half of the red head’s puzzle. Simmons felt very sick and aroused all at once. And again the question of ‘how did this happen’ rolled around in his muddled brain.

“You think too much.” Wash announced as his lips sealed over a very sensitive ear lobe. Simmons rolled his entire body backwards, shaking at the intense stimulation. The soft groan in the red head’s ear made his mind shatter into a thousand pieces. Something snapped and Simmons whipped around pinning Washington into the wall behind them. Their lips wildly connected and seared deep passion across their lips and necks. 

Little to their knowledge a figure stood in the doorway.

“Hey assholes, Carolina wants to talk to everyone about the future cubes and the laser gun I picked up.” Grif voice sounded very clipped and his eyes were narrowed as his gaze traveled across the two soldiers who immediately separated themselves from each other.

“Grif I wasn't we didn't I—“

“Can it.” Never before had Simmons had he ever heard Grif speak in such a serious and extremely agitated voice. 

Wash’s eyes narrowed with realization. Now this was certainly interesting…

**Author's Note:**

> Welp so yeah, I hope that you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I am accepting requests for crack couple's to include in this fic :)
> 
> Also thank you guys for all your support on progeny!!


End file.
